<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A PMD Groupchat Fic by sylph_of_eons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553682">A PMD Groupchat Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/sylph_of_eons'>sylph_of_eons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time &amp; Explorers of Darkness &amp; Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/sylph_of_eons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what it says on the tin. Here we shove PMD characters into groupchats and see what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ampharos Makes a Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>11:26 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ampharos </b>
  <span>has created a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ampharos </b>
  <span>has renamed the room </span>
  <b>Expedition Society Group Chat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ampharos</b>
  <span> has invited </span>
  <b>6</b>
  <span> members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ampharos: </b>
  <span>Hey @</span>
  <b>Dedenne</b>
  <span>, did I do this right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dedenne: </b>
  <span>looks good to me, chief!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dedenne</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>everyone </b>
  <span>can you see this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mawile:</b>
  <span> I can.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Archen: </b>
  <span>So can I!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Buizel </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Archen: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: fuck entei.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunnelby</b>
  <span>: you’re still mad about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: entei is a bitch and everybody needs to know that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Swirlix </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>SweetTooth</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dedenne</b>
  <span>: aw thats adorable swirlix!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SweetTooth</b>
  <span>: ^w^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunnelby</b>
  <span>: wait how do I do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mawile:</b>
  <span> I can show you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunnelby </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>DugDiggadome.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: classy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: thanks fuck entei</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ampharos</b>
  <span>: wait @</span>
  <b>Mawile</b>
  <span> show me how to do that!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dedenne: </b>
  <span>here chief i can show you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ampharos </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mawile</b>
  <span> changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dedenne </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>cheesed2meetU.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei:</b>
  <span> nice one chief!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: mawile that nickname holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer: </b>
  <span>tbf she’s been using that username for as long as i’ve known her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>: I’ve had this username since I was teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>: I admit, it’s a bit...edgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU: </b>
  <span>i think its fine mawile!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span> cheesed to meet you! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: cheesed 2 meet you!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: cheesed to meet you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: cheesed to meet you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge: </b>
  <span>Cheesed to meet you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span>: cheesed to meet all of you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>Archen</b>
  <span> c’mon, say cheesed to meet you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Archen</b>
  <span>: Hold on, im trying to come up with a nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: wait we’re missing someone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: where’s @</span>
  <b>Jirachi</b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: probably sleeping?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span>: best to leave him be for now. we can get him caught up later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: yeah lest we invoke his wrath</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Archen</b>
  <span> changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>: yo archen that name kicks ass</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator: </b>
  <span>I spent like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator: </b>
  <span>5 minutes on it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck Entei:</b>
  <span> pog</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer </b>
  <span>changed </span>
  <b>Fuck Entei</b>
  <span>’s nickname to </span>
  <b>pogchamp</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>pogchamp:</b>
  <span> oh chief what the hell???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer: </b>
  <span>Sorry, Buizel but you are my little pogchamp. u_u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pogchamp</b>
  <span>: fuck i guess i am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer:</b>
  <span> I should probably also do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer </b>
  <span>granted </span>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span> mod permissions!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span> granted </span>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span> mod permissions!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: oh thanks chief!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>: Thanks, Ampharos.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span>: I was thinking about giving Jirachi mod permissions as well but because he sleeps so much I’m just letting you two have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>: Consider me honored.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: honestly fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span> what’s for dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span>: oh thank god somebody asked i’ve been dying to talk about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span>: it’s pizza night!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span>: Supreme pizza to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer: </b>
  <span>Its going to have a bit of everything!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: wait what do you mean by everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: 0_0</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span>: oh you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span>: sausage, peppers, onions, tomato berries, olives, pinap berries, pepperoni</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: HEY HEY HEY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span> WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN BY PINAP BERRIES???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: yeah pinap berries on pizza is yucky…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pogchamp</b>
  <span>: what the hey are you all talking about pinap berries on pizza fucking SLAPS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: uh buizel it absolutely does not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>pogchamp</b>
  <span> LISTEN I RESPECT YOU AND ALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: BUT PINAP BERRIES ON PIZZA ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SLAP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: i hate to say it but @</span>
  <b>pogchamp </b>
  <span>that’s not very poggers of you :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pogchamp</b>
  <span>: you all are just afraid to embrace a daring new vision</span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge</b>
  <span>: I actually like Pinap Berries on pizza. The sweetness adds some interesting variety.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: MAWILE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DugDiggadome</b>
  <span>: YOU WOUND ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth</b>
  <span>: i can just put the berries on like one of the pizzas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sweet Tooth: </b>
  <span>and i can just eat the rest myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pogchamp: </b>
  <span>POGGERS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: asdfghjhgfdsfghj</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: That was a keysmash of disgust by the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: I am by no means amused by your endorsement of pinap berries of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>cheesed2meetU</b>
  <span>: you know @</span>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span> has been pretty quiet on this whole debate…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span>: Well, yeah. I’m trying to be a passive observer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>Passive Observer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Passive Observer </b>
  <span>changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer</b>
  <span>: Nope. The bit isn’t funny enough to warrant me losing Dashing Wanderer. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>JawsOfKnowledge: </b>
  <span>Somebody’s dodging the question…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>pogchamp: </b>
  <span>SPIT IT OUT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dashing Wanderer:</b>
  <span> Pinap Berries on pizza is good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Several people are typing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>3:33 am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jirachi</b>
  <span> changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>DreamMaker</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DreamMaker</b>
  <span>: Ok, what the fresh hell is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DreamMaker: </b>
  <span>Just scrolled up and what the hell is wrong with guys??? Pinap Berries on pizza sucks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RainbowAviator</b>
  <span>: THANK YOU</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dialga Makes A Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1:12 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span> has created a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span> has renamed the room </span>
  <b>This Was Celebi’s Idea</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span> has invited</span>
  <b> 4 </b>
  <span>members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Celebi:</b>
  <span> :D!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Celebi:</b>
  <span> So you did like my idea after all! Thank you Dialga!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Celebi</b>
  <span> changed their nickname to </span>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dialga:</b>
  <span> I LIKED YOUR IDEA OF TRYING OUT A NEW MEANS OF COMMUNICATION.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga:</b>
  <span> EVEN THOUGH I DON’T REALLY UNDERSTAND IT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> Don’t worry, you’ll pick it up in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Not to sound presumptuous, but do I get Mod permissions?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span> granted </span>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> mod permissions!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Much obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span> granted </span>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~</b>
  <span> mod permissions!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span> granted </span>
  <b>Grovyle</b>
  <span> mod permissions!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> Thank you! &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir: </b>
  <span>How is Dialga learning the Connection Orb, by the way?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> Oh don’t worry, I have had to walk him through step-by-step.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir: </b>
  <span>Can he even touch the Orb?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga: </b>
  <span>I USE MY AURA TO CONNECT TO IT INDIRECTLY.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~</b>
  <span>: YOU CAN DO THAT???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle: </b>
  <span>OK several questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Shinybi*~: And there he is!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Shinybi*~: The man of the hour!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Shinybi*~: The moment we’ve been waiting for!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> changed </span>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~</b>
  <span>’s nickname to </span>
  <b>Grovyle’s Dedicated Hypeman</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle’s Dedicated Hypeman</b>
  <span>: &gt;:O!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle’s Dedicated Hypeman:</b>
  <span> Dusknoir, how dare you?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle’s Dedicated Hypeman</b>
  <span>: You’re right though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Dusknoir</b><span> changed </span><b>Grovyle’s Dedicated Hypeman’</b><span>s nickname</span> <span>back to </span><b>~*Shinybi*</b><span>~.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Consider this a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span>: That sounded way more ominous than I was intending.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> It’s OK, Dusknoir. You’re generally ominous by nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Is now a good time for me to ask who the hell </span>
  <b>P̶̱̖̈́́̒́̑͆̚ͅÄ̸̛̬̳͓͍́̅̂̚͠L̷͔͑̿̀͝K̸̟͈̗̦͖̰̩̜͓̜̎̌͛̒̑̓̀͘͝Ḯ̵̛̭̤̆̂͑̿͛͠͠A̸̛̬̤̬̯̘̘͖͔̥͍͗̈̐̽̓̎̕͠</b>
  <span> is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> What the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> WHAT THE HELL?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Dialga, why did you invite Palkia?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Thats Palkia?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle: </b>
  <span>Can somebody tell me why their name looks like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Also I’m with Dusknoir</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> From what I know, don’t Dialga and Palkia just end up fighting most of the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> To be fair, I think this is the first time they’ve interacted since “the Reset”.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> But yes, this seems like a terrible idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Also, I don’t know why their text is like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga:</b>
  <span> I INVITED PALKIA AS A PEACE OFFERING.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga:</b>
  <span> SINCE WE’RE CURRENTLY WORKING TO REBUILD THE WORLD, IT’S ONLY NATURAL MY COUNTERPART GETS TO BE INVOLVED.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga:</b>
  <span> AS FOR THE TEXT GLITCH, I ASSUME IT’S BECAUSE THEY’RE ALSO USING THE CONNECTION ORB TELEPATHICALLY AND DIRECTING THEIR THOUGHTS DIRECTLY TO THE “CHAT”.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~: </b>
  <span>No, no, Dialga dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> There’s definitely something else going on here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̶͓͎̞̹̺̓͑̅̏͛̑̍͠Ǎ̷̧̢͉̭͙͈̱͓̍̎̔̇̋̈͒̑L̷͔͓̈͒̋Ķ̷̛̜̟͓͆͛̋̇͂̿̌͝͝I̵͍͓̲͉̊͒̿͛̿̾̎͐̕͝Ã̴̙̱̼͜ͅ:̴͔̭̽͝͠</b>
  <span> ̸̙͙̙̰̱̺̟͎̑̈́D̷͖͓̟̏̽̍͌̈́͝͠Ǐ̷̢̇́́̐̾̀͛͘̕A̷̦̯̗̦̞͛̎̏̊̅̓͐̉L̵̠͎̿̆G̷̥̈͐̏̈́̈̚͠A̴̢͖̰͈̳͎͊͊̄̋̔̋ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> HOLY SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̶͖̓͆A̵̘̭͊L̸̰͕̊̉K̵̛̪̞I̶͎̎̌Ả̴͇̈́:̴͙̙̆</b>
  <span> ̷̫͗͜I̸̞͘Ţ̵͔̈́͛ ̷̭̔͝H̷̼̻̽͋Ã̶̼̥̃S̷̥̽̏ ̵̙̿͜B̵͙̙͋̚E̵̲͎͠E̷͉͔̋Ṉ̵̏ ̵̤͊Å̴̬ ̴̝̼̈́͌Ľ̸̪̱Ŏ̶̞̒N̶̢͂͋G̴͖̣ ̷̹̪̍͝T̷̠̑̑I̸̛̱͙M̵̹̍͑E̵̦̓</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ṕ̴̢͇̫̠̼͙͔̤̟͖͍̹̖̓͜͝Ä̸̡͍̘̦̳́̈́͛̒̔̌̂̋͂͋̕͜͝Ļ̸̨͉͓̪̟̆͐̔͊̊̔̽̆̐͂̽̿̒͘K̴͖̙̺̜̮̘̲͎̩̟͖̝̝̱̅͂̔̂̈́̌̒͌̏͆̆͝Ī̸̲̓͒̔͑̄̓̕̕͝͠Ȁ̴̧̳̫̫͈͕͚̣̰̗̦̲̫̳̭̦̞̓̆̌ͅ:̴͚̒̃̿̈́̒͊̎͑̽̇̈̃͂͒̔͛̚</b>
  <span> ̵̢͓͙̳͕̣̖̗̞͎͉̫̜̮͚͉̣̏̐̒̇̂F̷̡̭͗͑̉͗͝Ọ̸̧̧̟̠͚͙͙̼̙̗͇̳̪͐̽̀̆Ŗ̸̡͚̪̟̺͎̻͖͉̻̼͑̋̌͑͒̓̈́̉̋͝͠ ̸̛͔̻̒͂̅͋͒̍̎̌̍̌̋͌̊͘͘̚̚Y̶͔̮͉̮̤̜̲͖̪̞̗̟͕̯̼͒̆̓̌͑͌̓̓͛̃̋͜͜Ǒ̵̠̰̫̗̈́̂̎͐̈́̄͠ͅÜ̷̢̝̲͇͇̤͙͉͙̺̒̚ ̷̨̞̜̘̣̠̠̼̬̰̫̗͇̝̊̾̏͂͘P̶̢̬̻̼̲̪̲͚̭͔̬̪̪͍̮̲̰̗̔ͅȨ̴̛̹͈̲̱̞̜̟̗͖̰̬͙̼̉̑̆͋̾̑̽͜ͅŖ̷̢̨̧̛̦͉̥͖͚͕͉͕̝̣͎̊́̈̏̈̈́͐̔̉̎͛͌̊͘͝Ḧ̵̨͍̥͎͚́̐͌͌́̉͌̐̄̐͑͝͠͝A̸͍̺̬̜̯̠͎̜͂͐P̴̧̼̯̪̪͈̲̹̖̩̭̰̮̞̞̥̠͗̀̈́͒̒̅͒̎̚͜͠S̷̜͍͔͖̟̼͊̌͗̚͜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle: @Dusknoir</b>
  <span> it got worse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> I can see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̷̰̻̠̑̓A̷͖͓͛L̸̯͇̣̐͊K̵̯̊I̵̡͕͎̽̓̕A̶͉̖͋:̵̤͇̝̇̂</b>
  <span> ̴̖͎͐̃͝I̵͇̮̣͊ ̴̝̾̀H̴̖̰͆ͅO̶͈̱̭W̵̢̻̄̋͠Ę̵̊͝V̸̛̱Ė̷̛̞R̷̡͒̓ ̵̺̟͆̂̕Ȟ̶̨̖̮A̷̰V̷̨̭͙̀Ē̶͓͉͖̈́͒ ̴̨̗̬͒S̷̟̰̘̃͝͝P̸̘̉̇̋E̶͙̺͑͊̊N̶̻͐̇T̸̗͙̳̍ ̶̦̤͌M̶͈̾Ö̶̦̦̘S̶̠̓Ṯ̸̏̒̈́ ̷͖̏͒̄O̵̗͇͊͛ͅF̶̣ ̶̟̆Y̵̥͈͙̍̓̌O̵͚̼̫U̵̅̐ͅR̶̨̠ ̷̲͗Ŗ̴̙̜́̓E̸̘͐I̵̱̓͜G̸̫̱̀̅̈́N̸̳̫̽̑́ ̴͕̑̆O̸̯͆V̵̺͖̣̓͛̓Ė̷̡̗̘͆̔R̷̦̅͂̓ ̶̮̎̔ͅT̷̳͎̋̒Ḣ̷̡͕̜͑̋É̵̮̟ ̵͕̭̺̇͘P̸̡͖̉̚͠L̸̛̬̩̓A̷̖͈̐N̷͇̑͌Ě̷̹͠T̸͖̔̀͘ ̵̨̛̄͝T̷̹̋̈́R̸̘̖̉͑A̸̡̬͒͘P̵̝̒̈́̚P̵̖̅Ê̶͉̜̏̃D̶̨͚̤̂͐͆ ̷̱̳̽̈͜Ỉ̵͖̳N̵̼͉͕̋ ̴͚̰̬͑̚̚T̶̩̄E̶̘̦͊M̸̰͙̚P̷̤̉͝O̶̯̙̟͌Ȑ̶̢A̶̳̦̟͒͐L̶̝͕̉́̔ ̷̠̊Ş̴̳̌̐͊T̵̤͍̝̆̈́̚A̵͎͐͆S̵̼͉̿̽̒Ï̷̻̺͗Ṡ̴̜̙̹͊̐</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Oh hell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “I HOWEVER HAVE SPENT MOST YOUR REIGN OVER THE PLANET TRAPPED IN TEMPORAL STASIS”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir: </b>
  <span>I’m just going to copy and paste what they say into something that is actually readable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̵͔͒̂͋̾̓̎͘Ạ̸̹̓̽̍̓̓̉̀̊L̶̢̡̘̪̪͇̹̫̮̓͑̍̏̓̈Ķ̸̢̼̼̮̓̏̃͆̏͜I̶͕̓͊̍̐͘̚A̸̞͓̍̏͐̈́͛͝:̷̧̢̡̠̠̻̃̓̐͑͝͝</b>
  <span> ̷̜̱̤̞̬̐̏R̵͍͛͊̋̇̌͗̊̚ͅE̶̛̹̘̘̹̗͚̗͆̊̐̾̿͑̀̋Ȃ̴̱̙͉͖͇͚̪̺͋̔P̸̨̱̙̤̞͔͙̻̫̅̇͑̀̈́̕̕E̸̛̛͖͖͔͉͕̞̲̜̙̔͛̄͘R̵̠̩͖̦̦̫̜̠͛̽</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “REAPER”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> By that, I presume you're referring to me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̸̖͠A̴͔̒L̴̢̇K̸͕͊Ȉ̷̖Ą̸̅:̴̮͋</b>
  <span> ̶̥̆Y̶̠̏Ė̸̞S̴͚͛.̴̯͝ ̵̞̒D̷͈̈́I̶̪͗Ä̴́ͅL̶̤̅G̸͎̕A̶͇̽'̴̪̕Ṡ̴̲ ̷͙́Ś̵̱Ẽ̵̡R̷͝ͅV̵͍̉A̵̞̐N̸̼̉T̵̫͆.̴̨̏ ̵͉̈I̸͖͊ ̸͔͒H̴̼̐A̵͈̓V̸̺͘E̴̜͌ ̶̞̓F̶̱͘O̶̝͊Ŭ̵̦N̸͇̚D̶̙̄ ̴̯̓T̵̳̋H̷̥Ḙ̵̅ ̵͉̊T̸͇̋A̶͉̚L̴̫̕E̸̹͝S̷̻͐ ̴̢̅S̸̛͉U̸͈͆R̸͇̅R̴̠͋O̶̗͒U̶̜̚Ǹ̶̠D̴̝͗Ĩ̵̞N̶̯͒G̷̝͑ ̵̦͗Y̸̹͋O̸̩̒Ȕ̵̱ ̴̞͗T̴̤̎O̷͍͐ ̴͔͆B̶̭͒Ë̸̜ ̵̗̾M̸̲͌O̶̝S̵̤͒T̷̡̏ ̴̧̍Å̸͓M̶̥̓U̸̳͗S̶̲̕I̷͚̋N̵̝̊G̴̙̈́</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “YES. DIALGA'S SERVANT. I HAVE FOUND THE TALES SURROUNDING YOU TO BE MOST AMUSING”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̸̜͛Ā̷̱Ḷ̶̃K̶̦͑Ȋ̵ͅA̸̫͌:̶̥̒</b>
  <span> ̸̧̐H̶̪̿E̴̮͐ ̷̠̕Ẅ̷͇́H̸͓̆O̵̳͠ ̶̝͝W̵̨̾A̸͎͛L̵͇̂Ḳ̴̑Ṣ̵͂ ̷̯̕Ṭ̷͝H̴̱̕E̷͎̅ ̵͚̏L̶͓I̶͎N̷̥̄E̷̬̔ ̶̰̋B̸̲E̸͕̎T̵̺͝W̶̝̕E̶̮͘Ê̴̫N̴̻̅ ̸̬̔Ḷ̸́O̴̩̓Y̴̘͝A̶͙̓L̵͓̔T̶͚͒Y̸̯͗ ̵̲̽Ã̸͓N̸̜̄Ḓ̶̌ ̵͎̈́T̸̮̄Ȓ̴̠E̷͝ͅÁ̷̺C̵̤̓Ḣ̸̨OR̴͈͒Y̶̠͝.̸͙͘ ̴͈̿I̵͈͆T̶̖'̷͔͌S̶̥͑ ̶͓̊Ȏ̴̻Ṇ̵̋L̷̙͗Y̷̖̊ ̴̗̃F̷̡̽Ḯ̷̫Ț̶̏T̵̮͠I̵͉͑N̶̨͋G̵̗̍ ̴͖̒M̵̲̓Y̶̝͝ ̴̨̌C̷̨̔O̴̩̍Ù̵̫N̶͔̆Ţ̷̌Ȇ̷͔R̴͔̾P̵̨̅Ḁ̸̛R̸̯̓T̶͓̉ ̵͉W̶̓͜Ö̷́ͅU̸̫Ḻ̶͝D̵͓̾ ̵̬̒Ĉ̵͈H̶͂ͅO̸͇̓O̵̖̚S̸͙̍Ê̵͖ ̷̯̈́A̴̞̐ ̴̟͝Ŵ̶̦A̵͔͘Ȓ̸͈D̸̟͑ ̷̘̓A̶̠͠S̶̳̓ ̴͍̍C̶̠͝A̷͇P̶̘͂R̶̉͜I̵͉C̶͇͌IO̴̫͂Ṷ̸Ŝ̵̩ ̴̨͝A̶̮͝S̵͖̈́ ̴̭́Y̸̳̅Ȏ̷͎Ú̴̬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “HE WHO WALKS THE LINE BETWEEN LOYALTY AND TREACHERY. IT'S ONLY FITTING MY COUNTERPART WOULD CHOOSE A WARD AS CAPRICIOUS AS YOU”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̴̢̧̹̩͙̾̒Ǎ̵̟͍̫̈́͠L̷͍͍̱̫̳͋̎̑̒K̵͎̙̯̓̋I̴̋͜A̵̪̱̋̈́͊͜:̷̡̻̞̑̔͒ </b>
  <span>̶͙̪̘͕̤̆S̷̲̻͕̺̏͗͊̐T̵̯͋͛̾Õ̴͚̲̼̤̆͒͂P̶̲̪͂͗ ̵̛̣̹͑̿R̸̛̗̞Ȅ̸̢̧͕͍͍͊̆P̷̧͕͓͇͔̿̋̈́̎͠Ē̶͎͍̙͚̂̑̈́A̵̠͈͂͠T̸͔͚̓̃̕͝I̷͉̔Ṅ̴̗̰͖̫̙͑́G̷͓̰̻̅̓̉͛͝ ̶̱̬̰͈̄̿͘M̵̖͈͚̬̏̎̆͘Ẽ̶̝̺̣͆͌̄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “STOP REPEATING ME”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> I will when you stop fucking up the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~: </b>
  <span>SHOTS FIRED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~</b>
  <span>: Wait, Dusky, now probably isn’t the time for you to be sassy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̶̜̼͖̣̋͒͝A̶͚̩̭̔̓̋͂̽L̶̠͓̈̈́̌̃͂K̵̹̺̘̏Î̷̬̟͓̞̈̂͘Ą̵̗̼̘̖̓:̷̖̒</b>
  <span> ̴̗͋͗Â̵̧̧̘͊Ȟ̵͉̜ ̸̧̢͈̳͆T̸̩̗̥̰ͅH̵͖̝̯̜̊̊̓͜Ẻ̵̳̪̙͖̣͛͠ ̶̢̛̬̾̎Ń̷̬͑̋́E̶̯̽W̵̝͙͙̤̤̔̔̂̈́̆ ̶͔̙̕͜Ç̶̡͕͖͈̈́E̵͕̕L̸̡̉͌͠E̴̙͇̦̔̕͠B̷̺̜̱́̽͘͘͠I̵̡̝̜͒ ̵̫͉̺̾̑̾H̸̼͂Ā̷͚̠̠͆̓Ş̷̹̗̺̈́̎͝͠ ̶̹̲̼̱̃͝J̴̖̜̜̫̊͛͘O̶̥Ỉ̸̲̫̰̉͗̚Ņ̸̤̑̋̎͋Ê̷͚̑̄̓̓D̸̨̪̎͆̔̔̚͜ ̴̦̬̰̓͜͜U̶̥̻͑̋̉S̶̢̨͉̱̔̃͠ ̴̰͔͍͉͎̄̃͝A̵̡̝̱̭̗̒̃S̶̛̱̉̽̐̄ ̴̪̣̼͋W̶̡̻͓̾͋̚E̸̜̣͈͍̻͂̇͠͠L̷̛̖̟̆͗Ľ̵̞̳͎͍̾̾̇͌</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “AH, THE NEW CELEBI HAS JOINED US AS WELL”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> Yes, hello there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> How do you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̷A̶L̶K̵I̵A̸:̸</b>
  <span> ̸I̶ ̶H̴A̸V̵E̶ ̴B̸E̷E̸N̶ ̸P̶E̵R̵P̸L̷E̸X̵E̴D̵ ̸B̸Y̶ ̸Y̴O̸U̷R̸ ̸F̵L̸I̵T̶T̵I̴N̵G̴ ̵A̴B̶O̵U̵T̸.̷ ̷C̵E̴R̴T̴A̷I̵N̴L̵Y̸ ̸B̸Y̶ ̷N̵O̵W̴ ̴Y̸O̶U̶ ̸W̵O̸U̷L̸D̴ ̶H̶A̴V̵E̶ ̷T̵R̸U̶E̷L̶Y̴ ̴E̵M̶B̴R̸A̷C̵E̷D̸ ̶Y̶O̴U̴R̷ ̵R̶O̸L̵E̷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> I can actually kind of read it this time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> Oh, perhaps they like me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̵A̷L̵K̵I̷A̵:̵</b>
  <span> ̶I̸ ̵P̴I̸T̴Y̷ ̸H̷O̸W̶ ̸Y̴O̶U̴ ̵H̵A̶V̸E̴ ̴H̷A̴D̸ ̷T̷O̶ ̴S̴P̶E̴N̵D̸ ̶T̵H̵E̵ ̷F̸I̶R̵S̸T̴ ̵Y̴E̴A̵R̴S̶ ̷O̴F̶ ̶Y̸O̴U̷R̷ ̴N̸E̵W̵ ̵L̴I̴F̸E̴ ̴I̴N̴ ̶A̵ ̶W̵O̵R̸L̷D̷ ̴C̶L̴O̴U̴D̵E̵D̶ ̶A̸N̵D̴ ̵D̷E̷S̶T̸R̸O̴Y̸E̶D̷ ̵B̷Y̸ ̶D̸I̷A̵L̷G̵A̸</span>
</p><p>
  <b>P̷A̸L̸K̵I̵A̸:̵</b>
  <span> ̵B̵Y̶ ̸N̵O̵W̶,̵ ̶Y̶O̵U̸ ̸S̸H̸O̵U̵L̴D̸ ̴N̸O̶T̴ ̶H̸A̴V̷E̶ ̸O̸N̸L̵Y̵ ̴M̵A̸S̵T̸E̴R̴E̶D̷ ̸T̵I̵M̶E̷ ̵T̷R̷A̶V̵E̶L̵ ̵B̵U̵T̶ ̵H̵A̶V̷E̷ ̸A̷L̷S̸O̶ ̵D̸E̴V̶E̵L̸O̸P̵E̵D̶ ̶Y̵O̸U̴R̷ ̶P̶O̶W̸E̷R̷S̴ ̸O̴F̷ ̷P̸U̸R̶I̵F̸Y̷I̶N̷G̴</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> You do realize Dialga is here, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> Oh, I have purifying powers?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Dusknoir, be quiet. I think they’re actually telling us something interesting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̶̧͙̭͙͗̇̋̉̄̃̎Ą̶̡̛̩̲̃͗͝L̵̨̬̯̯̫͑K̶̢̡̠̖͖̮̱̦͉̄̆͘͝I̷̜̻͇̳̻̣̣̥͘A̸̭͕͎̬͇͗̃ͅ:̴̰̦̯̠̻̯̰̠͐̆̾͐̚</b>
  <span> ̵̧̨̡̧̼̣̖̱̜̋̈́̊̈́T̷̢̙̽̂͘͝H̶̞̫͓̲̀Ę̷̨̥̭̺̞̱̑̐ ̴̡̗̭̪̼̙͍̉̈R̶̨͉̯̦̤͖̩̂̃͐O̷̪̯͍̘̤̲̔̈́̈́Ğ̴̖͎̲́́̿̎U̸͖̖̥̦͒͛E̴̤̱̓̑̔͛̀̍</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> I don’t think they like me as much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “THE ROUGE”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Yeah I gathered that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̷̰̉͑̾͂̓̈̕A̴̛̰͕̱͎͕̗̱̟̒̂̄͜L̴͓̫̘̂̔͋̃̄͗̈̚͝K̸͓̳͉̰̹̭͗͗̍̒̅̍͋͝I̶̖̮̪͖̲͇̍Ǎ̵̩̳̦̱̇̌̐̚̚ͅ:̶̟̤̻̼̭̲̜͙̈́</b>
  <span> ̴͓̥̼̣͚̬̪̩̗̇N̶̢͓̺͂̈́̌̈́͌̈́ͅO̵̭̖̤͋̀̍́͝ ̸̺̘̙͋̂̍̂͌I̸͇̺̐̓̆̔͠ͅ ̴̧̡̠̝̲̼̱̠̻͗͑͐̓͒͊͑̕͝Ā̴̻͚̔͂C̷͍̻̜͈͎̩̥͈͗̀̑́̓͆́̚Ť̶̢̗̺̠̩͓͈̳͈̊̈́̆͌̍̀͠͠Ủ̴͈̭͎͕͔̝̥̮̺́̓͛Ạ̵͔̙̱̪̘̗̺̹̎̋̓̈̑̔Ḽ̶̦̺̥̺͇͔̺̿̍͗̔͠L̸͕̙̖̭̟͙̰̋̈́̾̐͐̏͠Y̴͉̞̼̹̤͖͉̺̐͛́́ ̸̬̃͘L̸̨̼̼͈̥̇̿̋̀̅Ï̵͎͇̻̜̓̓Ǩ̵̨̺̤̞͓̘̝̌̒͒̅̂͒͌E̴͍̘̜͚͑̀̽̔̍̈́̚ͅ ̸̬͇̰̘̾͌Y̵̫͑͐̅̌̿̈Ó̶̡̥͎̭̘̍̾͑̋U̶̗̩͌̉͜ ̴̡͎͈̥͕̄͑͂̐̄̃̓Q̶̛̭̮̝̼͙̈́̿̿̂̈́͗̿̇Ų̶͖̔̑Ḯ̵̖̄͋̔̕͠Ť̷̟̭͖̹͚̹̯͑̑̿͌̕͝Ẹ̶̪̹̫̺̻͔̞͐̓͐ͅ ̷̗̯̩͖̻͐̄̔͊͂̀͜À̶̤̦̝̹̰̝͖̻͗͐͒̔͐̿̈ ̵͓̖̬̩̱͎̲̼̦̏̚͝B̸̖̤̥̝̗̥̦̩͑̌̏̇̀͜I̸̯͋͋̎̀̑͆T̷̨̬͓͔͔̰͓̀͌͌̾͗̇͝͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “NO I ACTUALLY LIKE YOU QUITE A BIT”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> You and most other people, to be honest~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~: </b>
  <span>Most people like Grovyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̵̯̭̌̒̕͝Å̴̢̬͖̏͑̉̂̔͘͝L̸͎̜̝̯͔͈̝̓̿̑̅͜͠K̴͖̦̩̈́̏̈́I̴̡̢̡̛̺̬̦̦͛̎͊͝Â̷̩͉̫̝:̸̧̡͙͔̜͔͔͇͍̄̄̽ </b>
  <span≯̗̘̜͔͍̉̈́͊̌̉̓͘̕ͅM̶̛̱̯͈̻̿̓̏͆̿Y̴̛̻̑̄̌̊͌̇͗͝ ̵̧̧̛̓̾͋̾̿͂̍̚F̶̱̾̑̓A̴̧͚̙̪̪͚̰͚͙̎̈́̚V̷̱̻͊̈O̸̭̓̓R̴̢͖͖̩͔̓͊͋̌ͅI̸̧̢̯̖͙͎̬̺̾̓̆͘ͅṬ̸̨̛͗̽̉͒̏͝E̸̹͕͈͎͐̋̒̈́̌ ̶͚̱͕̞͚͈̯͛̋̋̔͘͜P̵̢̨̼̙͔̽̂͆͋̈́͂͊̚͝A̵̧͉̺͓̖̬̹͇̋̐̄̊̑͘̕R̵͙̭̯̦̬̔͘Ṫ̶̛̘̤̠̥̮̯̮͚̅͆̄ ̶͖̭̫̹͙̊͌̀̌̓W̴̻̱̿̉H̸̢̻̦͗͌͆͑͒͋̕͘Ë̵̟͖̱́̇͂̃̈́͜Ǹ̷̫̟͔͈̿̃͑͂̀̽̅͝ ̷̧̙̔̊̿̒͆̏͛Y̸͕̱̯̣͉̤̼̑͛Ȯ̷̢̻̱̱̹̮̯͍̍ͅU̸̳͌͊͒̎̀͂̚̚͠ ̸͙͚͓̅̋͗̽͂̓͐M̶̡̱͖̙͖̩̓͠ͅA̴̯͍̥͑͛̍̒̊̀͌͠N̷̛̜̖̼͍͚̜̍̈́͊̎̈̈́͌͜Ḁ̶̲̱͓̠̺͙̜̏̔G̸̢̡̦̳̣̔̑̉̈́̋̍̕͝ͅË̴̥̠̤̭D̸̨̧̝̣͍̦̹͕̊͑̇͗̚͠͠ ̵̨͈͙͎̓̂̎͛̅̚̕Ţ̵̢̢̘̌̿̓̂̈́͝Ơ̶͈͕̭͉̱ ̵̛͇̞̜̯̜͎͊̏̾͘S̴̨̨̠͓̰͔̞̯̬̆͒͐̅̂͌̿̚T̷̢͉̟͔͓̑R̸͈̖̪̹͚̲̝̮͒̍͗̐̈̈́̄̎͒I̵͉̬̹̟̦̅̇͌̎̚͝K̷̡̠͓͔̝͖̳͆̋̏̚E̸̝̹̞̟̩̤̜̘͈̿̓͊̃ ̷̣͙̮͑A̴̡̧͍͔̮̠̖̜͠ ̷̡̧̨̳̞̳̾͑͘L̷̗̻͕̔̾̋͗̕͝Ē̸̙̲̑͐A̴͙̍F̷̩͇̅̓̀́̉ ̵̣͙̏̓̌͊͆̍͐́B̸̪̮͕̬̤̝̜̙L̴̬̓̓̾A̷̤̳̬̣̯̽̕͘͝D̶̪̣͍̬̼̮̼̞̾̔͜E̵̛̝͕̓̃ ̸̨͉̰̫̯̺̲͓̙̿͌̄̃̓͛͐Á̴̖̗͉̰̑̚Ģ̷͓͍̜͑̋̿ͅȂ̵̘̉͗͆͑̈͌̂Î̶͔̫̌̓͋̽͗̇ͅN̸̖̠͔̳͕̦̿̒̂͂̑̀̐͜Ṡ̴̡̙̰̫̭͔͘T̵͇̤͖͔͖͓̬͖̍͝ ̵̧͕͖̯͕͖̪̝̓̓̓̒̍̎͠M̶̞͉̔̔͋̃̏͂̎̕Y̶̧̛̫͉̰̗͇͙̠͈̓̃̎ ̶̯̈̇̓D̶̠͓̗͕̀̎̚E̶̛͔̘͌̆̒̒̂͋͝͠Ā̴̡̦͉̩̗̬͔̪̯̏Ṟ̵̖̥̦̺̣͆͑̇̽́̑̅̕E̶̡̙̰̜̤̎̅̋̌̂S̸̡̝͑͊̑͠ͅT̷̨̤̥̺̗̟͘͝ ̷̱͓̞͓̘̟̫̯̜̾̋̓̾͠D̷̨̤̯̀͌͐̄̑̕I̷̘̱̍͒͌Ą̵̥̫̟̓͛̄̽̈́̾̏͘L̷̛̠̼̮͚̓͒͋̅̓̅͂͘G̷̙͓̦̺͖̘̩̈́͑̇̈́͝͠A̸̡̪̣̞̘͖̹͌͗̆͊͜'̶̫͇̥͓̖͗̔͑̿̄̽S̷͙͍̯̖̻͙̜̓͐̎̎̉̎̕͘ ̸̮̼̰̲̈́̿̐́̍Ṕ̶̧̥̲̠͎̃̉͗R̵͇͍͚̝͙̘͌͂̿̇̋̚͜E̸͓̽͌̏̆́̚͠C̴̗͇̖̽̽̽̓I̶̦̟̽̌̄̓̑Ǫ̷̣̖̼͋̽͒̉̅͝ͅU̵̬̭͔͍̖͙̯̣̟͑̑̀͒̈́͠S̶̤̝̜͗̏̓͗ ̸͛̂̒̇̊̔͜D̶̰̏̓̂̅̐̈́͝Ï̸̜̿̓̉̋̓̿̆A̵̛̬͔̎͛̈́͊M̸̢̐̈́̅̏̾̋̕̕Ȍ̷̗̗̫̤̓͋ͅͅN̶̛̰̞̤̩̺͚͈̓̔̅͑D̶̡̧̦̙̻̻̞͓̱̉̍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “MY FAVORITE PART WHEN YOU MANAGED TO STRIKE A LEAF BLADE AGAINST MY DEAREST DIALGA'S PRECIOUS DIAMOND”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Again, you do know that Dialga is seeing all of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dialga</b>
  <span>: I’M SO GLAD MY PAIN AND PRIMAL TORMENT BROUGHT YOU SO MUCH ENJOYMENT, PALKIA.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Well, he did now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̵̣͎̺̣͎̣͕͙̰̘̤͈̳̖͐͂̇̆̈́̕͜͝A̵̛͉̱̟̩̰̝̻̣̞̠̟̘̲͐̄̌́͌̃̐̾̕ͅL̶̡̹̎̌̄̋͐̕K̴̭̗̭̤͗̀̓̔͘ͅI̷̝͔̿͜A̸̢̹̩̺̟͓̤̥͙͇͖̘̓̓͌̏͐̓̈́͘̚͝:̷͎̗̣͕͔̮̠͕̞͗̽̊͛̑̎̓̂̿͗̕</b>
  <span> ̸̡̧̛̣̻̮̥͍͙̮̏̎͠T̵̢͌̐̈̔̆̓͊̅͠Į̶̩͙̱̋̈́̄R̵̛͔̳̞̣̔̐̀̾̌͐͝͝Ě̸̪̺̗̮̯͚͔̞̪̾̕͠D̴̙̬̹̲̞̓̓̐̓̍̽͛̊̏̅̏͝ ̸̙̱̳̯̻͉̭̠̜̔̒͑̅͊̽̅̋̆̈́̕͘͝͠O̵̧̯̱̜̹͉̕F̷̨͖͉̥̲̲͎͈̗̗̈͝ ̷̩̻̩͉͋̌̀͠H̶̨̡̗͇̻̲̰̜̜͌̅͌̄̇͐̈́̈͝I̵̜͔̖̳̰̭̻̠̗̣̅D̶̖̩̟͍̗̎̿̀̽̍̽͝Ĩ̵̟͑̉̽͗͆͊̒͒̓͝͝Ņ̴̨͎̮̯̥̱̗͙̜̪̥̱̃̓͋͊͋̃͋̔̀̓̃͐G̴̢̡̺͍̖̪̫̙͉͎̫̜̏̅̑̕̚͜ ̸̧͉̦͔̟̗̟̝̙̹͚̬͋B̴̡̛̟̫̤̬̭̙̊̾͋̍̐̍̅͂̕̚͜E̷̲̖̠̤̗̖̠̅̃̇͛̑͗̒͌H̸̻͙͚̯̮̪̲̜͈̯͖̆͜I̶̢̨̡̤̬̰̭̼̤̣̣̯̤͊͠ͅN̴͎̳̜͖̣̝̝̟̆͊͆̐̀̆̏ͅD̸̢̪̘͚̥̲̘͍̹͙̋̿͒̐̉̽͆͒͒̔͗͂͘͝͠ ̶̡̥̣̝̜̟̬̻͇̻̻͔̊̑̂͂̒̈́̐̇͘͠Ỵ̷̢̺̭̟̎̉̐̔͊̄̈́͘O̶͕̼̖̯͊͐͋͗͐̌̂̔͂͐̏͜Ư̶̡̩̝̦̱̱̩̻͉̭͚͈͌̾͗̀̄̂̉͛̆̿͆̌̚̚R̴͔̬͙̗͖͖͚̲̈́̇ͅ ̷̖̯̥̩͔̍̈́̄̋̈́̈́̋̍̏̃P̶̧̨̧̧̢̮͎̠̭͈̫̝̰̳̠̋̍A̵̧̮̤͔̞̣͈̯͍͙̻͕̘̣͆͑͑͑̍͗͂̅̐̇̓̋͘W̷̛̠͐͐͛͆͝N̸̹̪̦̥̹͔͍̼̹̑̀͐̃̒́̈́̋̐͘͝S̵̢͇̳͕̞̙͚͓̥̱̼̟̐̌̅͜?̴̙̺͇͚̲̃̀̂͛͂̅̅̓̔̃̇͑͒̚͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̷̨̞͓̠̺̞̭͈̤̰͉̑̓̄̈́͆̋̓̉̏̊Ą̷̢̨̛̦̻̖̣̙̳̖͈̬̺͆̐͗̉̇͌͐̇̎̅̕Ļ̴̜̥̂̔̎͂̀̌̉̊̇̊̎̚͜Ķ̶̛̣̭̼͙̱̘̈͋̽̇ͅI̶͎̭̪̺̰̙̰̞̙̟̰͙̺̣̒̈́͋͂͊̋͌͆̕̕ͅĄ̵̨̙͈̟͖̬͚̩̺̺͓͌̉͛̄̏̀̊̈́̌̔̾̎͜͝:̶̢̯̗͕̥̫͉̤̏̊͊̊̐͛̕</b>
  <span> ̴̡̡̨̢̨̢̛̮̗̱̜̱̙̥̝̔̓W̵̹͓̦̹̟̯̮̜̖̯̼̿̒̆̈̈́̈́̒̿͊̆͐̚H̷̨̢̠̝̥̱͖͍̹͍͐̈́̅̔̃̊͑̍̾̇̕̕͠͝Y̴̧̧̡̧̙̫͙͈̽̓͆̃̓̿́͌͝ ̴̨̦͔̺̺͓͖̙̺̠́͘͜Ḑ̵̛̟͙͙͎̭͎̜̣̰̰̦̱͍̓̎̒͊̾̔̎̚ͅÖ̴̧̯̳̝͕̤͇̼̺́N̶̠̣͐'̵̦̼͇̞̯̲͊̒̍͂̏̔͛̓̃̌̅͒͘͘T̵̢̛͍̹̘̥͍̙͉͍̹̤͔̹̆̐͌͐̈́̊̏̿̒̓͌͜͠ͅ ̴̢̡̘̩̲̙͕͓̺̜͆̓̾͛̎̎̊͆͂̈́͘Y̴̫̗͊̏̎O̷̡̤͎͓͌U̶̳͆̓̾̀̋͂͋͆̈́͘ ̸̖͕͉̘̑͌̋͑͘̚͠C̵̨̡̢̝̮̰̗̑̂͒͘O̵̧̫͔̺͍͚̳̣̙̙̚M̷̱̩̘̙͚̺͓͐Ẽ̸̡̞̞͖̘̪̘̝͇̝̼̬̮̅̔͗̎̿̍͛̈̍͐͗͘͠ ̸̡̌̇̋̒̓T̶̨̪͖͕̥͖̩͈̹̙̞̎͑̎͌̐̚͠Ǫ̸̨̼͓̺͇͑͂̂̆͊̾̾̔͝ ̷̪͈̿̐̅̕Ş̸̨̣̤̝͈̘̳̯̻̰̪̝͊͐͒̍͋̊̓̚̕P̶̨̧̬̬̯̦̞̥͉͕̻̙̞̦̽̑̔͗̈́̃̋̓͑̅̿̄̌̎ͅÀ̴̡̻̫̜̬̫̩̞̼̗̳̥̼̺̻͛̓C̵̡̧̤̮͕̼̻̼͔̭̘̹̄̓I̵̗̦͚̟̭͓͈̊͒͋̾̓̍̀͒͌̈́͘͝Â̴̢̛̮̯̭͎͎Ļ̸̛̛͙̳̠̟̬̀͋̾́̽̒͛̓͗ ̷̩͍̳̤̳̦͉̠̘̤̖̫̲͂͜R̷̢̹̬̺̲̥̞͍̯̥̭̠̹͙̄͐͐̓̂͊̔̚̕̚͝͝Ȉ̶̡̛̞̮͍͇̞͔͉̳̳̯̝̠̗͆͠F̸̨̨̱̰͉͎͔̱̬̌̈́͆̑̃̋̉͜T̶̠̺͎̮̃̓̏̆̅́ ̸̢̥͋̒͂͆̓̑͂̋̏Ā̴̡͈̩͈̼̱̌͠N̴̢̼͇̲̥̅͋̋̌̆̚Ḑ̶͈̱͙͕̦̼̩̝͖͈̽̈́̏̇̅̃̊́͠ͅ ̴̢̨̲̫͈̟̯̟̥̈͋̆̄̐̓͂̚̕͝I̴̛̭͈͈̘̊̅̿̋̑͒̂̉͝͝ ̶͔̩̟̦̲̬̭͖̩̬͎̙̯͖̭̄͌̈́̀S̷̘͎̝͓̪̰̯̻̟̘̥̾̓̑͂̑̈ͅḦ̶͎͈́̌̊̄́̉͗̎̓̀Ó̵̡̨͉̞̙̙͉̯̻͊̎̋W̴̛͈͓̟͑̔̈́͌̅͊̈̌͌͐̈́̚͝ ̸̨̛̗͍͕͔̗̦̤̰̈̅͂̈́͐̈́̀͘ͅY̶̛͍̝̝̘͈͂̓̉͗̏̽̚͠O̸̧̧̡̻͖͙̤̲͕͋̌͑̐̓͑̓̓̓̕̚͜Ų̴̺͎̬͙͚͗͗͂̉̏̔͆͊̓͐ ̵̡͈̜͕̘͓̇͆̾̅̒͗̒̑̌̒̋̅͘A̵̪͖̯̳̤̖̬̾̃̓̑̈́͑͝͝ͅ ̸̪͈̫̄̂̌̀̄̒̃̓̓̈́͠͝͠P̵̧̨̤͓̝͍̥̮͋͑̆̈́́̓̆͝Ŗ̴͖̖͉̖̠̜̂̽̏̌I̵͔̝̦͚̤̻͙̐̈́̑̔͜M̸̧̭̳̣̝̮̙̜̜̜̦̏̅̂̓͆͆̃̾̚A̸̼͕͓̜̻̦̙̾̍́͒̇͘͘͝͠L̵̢̢͕͇̦̼͈̩͎̼͙̹̲̎̄̾̊̎́̿́̆̈́ ̸̺̝̗͍̹͖͓͗̂̂̎̆̀̐͛̑͝F̷̧̬͉̟̘̱͉̲͛̎́̈́̈́͌̃͛̒̃͘͝͝ͅO̸̢̪̬͂͆̋͗̇̌͋̎̑̀R̸̡̡̧̺̥͙͇̮͋̍ͅČ̶̡͎̤̎̅͑͌͑̋ͅE̸͎̅̾ ̸̲͓͍̥̬̽̇̅̈́̂͌̿̉̑Ţ̴̡̱̼̙̘͎̘̱̞̘̦̑̍̾͘͜O̴̡̲̯̟̅̅͊̂̏͗́̋̕ ̷̧̨̥͈̦̺̺̼͉̹͓̤̯̂͂̊͐͒͋̽̍̊͋͌͜͠͠͝͝R̶̢͔̳͍̠̙̙̣͖̠̃͗͂͝Ę̵̧̨̥̯̝͙̤̬͙͙͓̰̾͐̿̒͒̑̎͐̏͌̈́͌̚͠͝C̷̢͈͓͔̳͓͇̥̏̄́̉̋̂̉̄̓̏̚̕͜͝͝͠ͅK̵̨̨̤̱͚̠̞̩͔̬̩̯͎͔̈́̍̍̇Ô̶̡̻͖̗̪͓͖̳͍̤͍̱̮̤̰̈N̶͈̞̠̻̅͊́̅͐͌̐͆̏̃̍͘̕͝ ̶̢̤̯͇̼̼̬͕͇͕̪̈́͑͊̄̇͛͐̐̌̎̈́̈́͠͠͠ͅW̵̤̫̱̬̠̗̯̹̱̩͈͆̓̀̽̇́̇̋Į̵̧̖͍̗͔̽̃T̷̫̦̮͓̯̗͔̹̳̯͈̑͜͜͠ͅH̶̤̬̔̈́̽͗̇͆̈́͑̀̎̓͐</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> UM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> “TIRED OF HIDING BEHIND YOUR PAWNS?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir: </b>
  <span>“WHY DON’T YOU COME TO SPACIAL RIFT AND I SHOW YOU A PRIMAL FORCE TO RECKON WITH”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span>: Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P̸̠̹̻̫͍̟̰̒À̴̧̧̧̯̪̾ͅL̸͙̒̾͝K̵͈̲̠͚̂́̾̚I̶͖͕̘̟̝̦̠͗͆͑͆̍̒͝A̸̞͔̤͙̰͍̰̩̯̐͆͆̃ͅ</b>
  <span> ̴̪̼̗̝͎͉͙̫̈́̓̈́͘͝l̷̺̭̆e̷͈̟̒̿̅̆̏͘f̴̢̺̩̞̟̥͎̌̉͜t̴̞̣͈̽̉̐̍̓̂̀ ̴̡̨̝͉̬̬͔͌͌̂t̶̢̢͍̻͚̘̙͓̗̉͆͆ͅh̵̛͉̼̫̮̅̄͜͝e̵̟̗̤̞̠̜͓̲͊̾̑͐͒͠ͅ ̷̢̮̣͓̫̪̱̓̉̒͒̊̈́c̷̲̜͓̯͉̎͂̊̒̎̀̿̓͜͜͜h̷͉̹͍̘̖͓ậ̸̛̛͛̃͗̋́t̶͖̾͑.̵͎͒̕</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>D̵̨̜̜̞̹̖̞̯̣̾̈́̔̈̿̂̎̕I̷͈͕͖̗͍͔̬͍̣͔̓̚̕A̷̢̛̤͚͆̄͑̇̈͑̾L̶̙̺̮̻͕̰̰͂̈́̈́̌̿́̓͠G̸͚̜̾A̴̯̭̗̖̿̒̄̆͝</b>
  <span> ̵̦͓͈̼̦͈̳͙̗͑̎ḷ̸̢̢̙̠̰̦͗̊̈́̂̂̓̄͗̎͜ȩ̸̗͎̳̦̻̺͓̌̏͌̎͒̚ͅf̸̛̠̹͔̮͓͉̩̃̉͆̿͋͆̇̆ṭ̵̡̟̲͊́̍̍͗̈́̀͝͝ ̸͕̝̦̰͈͎̞͂̂͑͒̃̇̽͝ţ̵̬͍͉̩̻͈͋̄̇̚͠ḩ̸͙̃̅̽̀͐̐ĕ̸̯͌̍̎ ̴̩̬̦͈̬̦̻͍̝̋̉̾̊̆̂̈́̔̅̚c̷̲̲͐̅̂̈́͝h̴̛̳̥̜̗̲̯͖̭̍̊͐̄͌̕͝a̸̮̰̟̯̟̾̃͗̐̈ţ̵͇̳͈̮̭̦͋.̵̳̝̦̮̘̰͘͠ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Dusknoir:</b> <em><span>Fuck.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> I’m obsessed with how much emotion those italics added to your exclamation, Dusknoir. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> So should we be worried about this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Not going to lie Primal Palkia sounds pretty bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> How do we even get to Spatial rift </span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~:</b>
  <span> I can probably warp us there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> banned </span>
  <b>P̴̛̞̮͋̀͆̃̐A̷͔͚͉͎͈͙̗̟͍͊̾̄͛̀̚͘͝ͅL̷̝̝̫͂͌̈́̎͂̓͝K̴̦̼͍͚̗̰͛̐͊͒̊̉̿Ȋ̶̥̦̙͕̓͗͜Ã̵̰͈̟̳͔͎</b>
  <span> from the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> changed the group chat’s name to </span>
  <b>This Was A Terrible Idea</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> ...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> Dialga inviting Palkia by the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> I still think Celebi had the right idea with creating a group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~*Shinybi*~</b>
  <span>: Thank you~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Yeah lets just avoid putting legendaries like Dialga and Palkia in the same room again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir:</b>
  <span> May I suggest a new chat?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir: </b>
  <span>One without Dialga’s oversight?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Yeah please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10:15 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> has created a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> has renamed the room </span>
  <b>Plan B</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dusknoir</b>
  <span> has invited</span>
  <b> 8 </b>
  <span>members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Celebi:</b>
  <span> How lovely! It feels more peaceful already~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> Wait </span>
  <b>@Dusknoir</b>
  <span> who are the six other people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sableye1: </b>
  <span>What the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sableye2:</b>
  <span> WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sableye3</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sableye4</b>
  <span>: wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sableye5: </b>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sableye6</b>
  <span>: huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grovyle:</b>
  <span> fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several people are typing...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>